


Wistful and Lovestruck

by TheSushiMonster



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “I tried to kill him, I’m dating his ex, and he’s a vampire hunter.” Enzo crosses his arms over his chest. “I think I have reason to want to avoid him.”Elena is awake and Jeremy is back - now Bonnie has to tell them about Enzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a request: "can someone write a fanfic what elena & jeremy reaction would be to bonnie and enzo dating?"
> 
> Not to be taken very seriously, honestly.

The moment the door closes, Elena spins around and marches over to her. “Okay, give me the highlights. What happened in the - “ Elena frowns. “Wait, how long has it been?”

Bonnie laughs and leads her best friend into the living room of the Boarding House, where Caroline sits with several bottles of wine and three glasses. “It’s been almost five years.” Bonnie blinks. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s been that long.”

Caroline slides over a glass to Elena. “And the biggest highlight, in my humble opinion…” She lifts up her left hand and wiggles her fingers.

Elena’s face breaks out into a huge grin. “Caroline!” she squeals and grabs her hand. “And the lucky guy is - “

Biting her lip, Caroline gives her a nervous smile. “Stefan?” Elena grins even wider and Caroline’s shoulders relax. “We actually just got married last week.”

“Congratulations, Car,” says Elena, squeezing her hand. She turns to Bonnie. “And you, Bon? Are you happy?”

Bonnie can’t help but beam, even as she takes a long sip of wine. Caroline, however, giggles. “Oh, she’s happy alright.” Nudging Bonnie playfully, Caroline leans over to whisper conspiratorially to Elena. “Ask her who gave her that ugly _blood filled_ necklace.”

Elena’s eyes widen and Bonnie takes the time to pour herself another glass. “No way - you fell in love with a vampire! Who?”

“Enzo,” says Bonnie quickly, before drinking her glass and avoiding eye contact. Elena almost knocks over a bottle, but Caroline quickly saves it.

No one says anything for a moment, as Elena stares at Bonnie. Bonnie keeps drinking. “He loves you?” asks Elena, finally, swirling her wine. “And you’re happy.”

Bonnie smiles, relief filling her. “I’ve never been happier, Elena.”

Grinning, Elena grabs both their hands. “We’re all in love with vampires. If our sixteen year old selves could see us now…”

Bonnie and Caroline exchange a look before laughing.

“So, how _exactly_ did Enzo go from the murderous and vengeful to… boyfriend material?”

Bonnie leans against Caroline. “He always _was_ \- he’s just - well, you know he’s loyal. But he’s romantic. And, well,” she glances at Caroline with a small smile, “Caroline told me he once told her that he just needed to be reminded that he’s good. And he is, Elena,” says Bonnie and she knows she probably sounds wistful and lovestruck, but she is, “and it doesn’t hurt that he’s super hot.”

Caroline and Elena join her in laughter, and Bonnie can’t believe how much she missed this.

* * *

When Jeremy visits to talk to Caroline about her new school, Enzo wants to avoid the reunion all together, but Bonnie insists. “You can’t hide from him forever.”

“I tried to kill him, I’m dating his ex, and he’s a vampire hunter.” Enzo crosses his arms over his chest. “I think I have reason to want to avoid him.”

Bonnie, of course, rolls her eyes and drags him along with her anyway.

Enzo does his best to hide in the shadows. Jeremy notices Bonnie first, anyway, and when their faces light up, Enzo has to smile. “Bonnie!” Their hug is tight and long and Enzo does his best to stay away.

“I’ve missed you, Jer,” she says, stepping back and ruffling his hair. That, right there, lets Enzo relax completely. “And there’s someone I want to - well, reintroduce you to.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow, but that quickly changes to a dropped jaw when Bonnie pulls Enzo into view. “Are you serious?”

“Jeremy, this is Enzo. My boyfriend.”

“We’ve met,” says Enzo dryly. He lets out a sigh and offers his hand. “I’m sorry, mate, about - you know - “

“Kidnapping me, suffocating me, blackmailing my friends, betraying _your_ friends - and now you’re dating my ex?” Jeremy takes in a deep breathe, clearly trying to clam himself down, before turning to Bonnie. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”

“Actually, we’re engaged,” says Bonnie nonchalantly and Enzo almost chokes, because last time he checked, they were not. 

“WHAT?” Caroline, of course, appears out of nowhere. She smacks Enzo on the shoulder. “Why wasn’t I consulted about rings? Huh?”

Enzo rubs his shoulder and glares. “Because I didn’t realize we were engaged until five seconds ago!”

Jeremy throws his arms up in the air. “Why did I come back?”

Bonnie grins and pats his shoulder. “Because you love us.” Her face turns serious for a moment. “And I love Enzo, and he loves me. And we’re happy.” She takes her hand. “I don’t expect you to forgive him, or be happy for us - I just - “ Bonnie sighs and lets him go. “I figured you should know.”

Jeremy crosses his arm across his chest and in that moment, Enzo realizes they’re mirrors.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jeremy sighs. “Thank you for telling me.” He glances over at Caroline, who Enzo notices is giving the younger man a _look_. “And, um, speaking of new significant others…”

When Sarah Nelson-Salvatore shows up for dinner that night, throwing her arms around her new boyfriend, Enzo decides that he needs to hurry up and marry Bonnie so they can honeymoon far, _far_ away from Mystic Falls


End file.
